What's this feeling?
by K Se7en
Summary: KonoSetsu pairing. My first fanfic in english. Chapter 5 is up! Konoka started to have some unknown feelings toward her precious guardian.
1. Chapter 1 The first step

This is a KonoSetsu fan fiction, as I am a KonoSetsu supporter.

Thanks for the reviews. I had made some changes in this chapter as you guys told.

borudomm-sama – I tried to find out most mistakes as I can. Hopefully, there is an improvement. And I have written out the translations for the Japanese words. As you wished, I replaced the scene changing " I" with "-" .

DisgruntledReviewer – I will. I've read over Egg Belly more than thrice… I supposed I should do more research since I'm still weak in writing. Thanks!

Shinmei swordman, secchan03, ShizuruKuga and DreamShadower – Thanks for waiting! I'll update the story as soon as possible.

**Disclaimer**: Negima is not my property.

--

**Chapter 1**: The First Step

It had been three years since Konoe Konoka and Sakurazaki Setsuna reunited after the Kyoto incident. Now they weren't just normal best friends. They seemed to be around each other all the times. It was quite common to their friends or classmates since all of them thought that they actually love each other, but neither of them admits it yet. Or should say, one of them hadn't realize what love is by then.

The dean, Konoka's grandfather was still organizing omiai for her. He was furious as he couldn't find a person that his precious granddaughter agrees to marry. He would be out of suitors soon.

"Secchan, why don't we go shopping later?" asked Konoka while packing up after the school.

Setsuna had finished packing her things, "Oh sure, Ojousama." getting a small hammer punched on head as punishment.

"Kono-chan." Konoka pouted cutely. Kawaii...

"Hai, Kono-chan." smiling slightly and received a brief, light hug from her precious Ojousama. Setsuna's face immediately turned into a crimson red as Konoka giggled happily, "I will pick you up at your dorm after I change my clothings. Okay?"

"Yea," the healer replied while stepping out the classroom with her cutely blushing Secchan. "I want to eat west food for lunch, is that okay, Secchan?"

Trying hard to control her blush, "Yes, as long as you like it." Setsuna agreed.

--

Behind them,

"They sure make a lovely couple!" one of their classmates, the reporter, Kazumi Asakura said.

"Yes, I do agree with you. They are adorable. When will Sakurazaki-san confess, hmm?" said Haruna.

"Not sure about it, but quite soon. Maybe Konoka-san will be the one who confess first. Who knows?" Yue explained in her usual monotone.

All of the remainders in class were staring at her, sensed that what she said maybe right and may happen soon.

--

After Konoka got into her dorm which she was sharing with Asuna and Negi,

"I'm home, Asuna, Negi-kun and Chamo-kun," said the cheerful Konoka.

"Welcome home." The red haired student and the barely 13 years old teacher with an ermine replied.

Asuna was very hungry at that moment, "So, are you going to make us lunch? I'm hungry."

Konoka looked up to Asuna with an apologetic face after she settled her shoes, "Sorry about that, Asuna. I'm going out with Secchan to do some shopping."

"O... So you two are going out for a date, huh?" said Asuna who had a big grin on her face. 'Finally, another improvement may occur.'

"Not really, I didn't tell Secchan this is a date. Just common shopping, looking for some new clothes and stuffs." Konoka smiled gently. "I gotta change first. Secchan will arrive soon."

Asuna sighed after the bathroom door let out a click sound. "She still doesn't understand her feelings towards Setsuna, does she?"

"Ooi, ooi, ooi. Think it positively. They are meant for each other. So it's just the matter of time. Need not to worry about it." exclaimed Chamo.

"Chamo, that may take Konoka-san an eternity to realize she loves Setsuna-san. Setsuna-san is such a silent person. She wouldn't make a move, at least not until she feel romance from Konoka-san. She is weak in relationship, especially one which involves the heiress of the Kansai and Kanto Magic Associations. She's just too afraid to lost Konoka-san. If we don't help, this relationship will remain the same, even they graduate for university or start to work for the next few years." said Negi. He was a handsome teenager now. Being involved in the magic wars was a normal thing for him now. His mind has been growing mature. Not many males have the chance as him being surrounded by a lot of beautiful girls and being confessed more than once.

"Maybe you're right, aniki. We should really think of a way to help them. We all know that Konoka-neechan loves Setsuna-neechan, she just doesn't realize it or we should say she doesn't have the chance to learn this feeling which named love. So, all we have to do is make her jealous or make her feel lonely without Setsuna by her side a few days. Then, she'll feel something's wrong." explained Chamo with the help of his little brain. "We shall start to plan the actions now. Asuna-neechan, you ..."

--

"Ding dong!"

"Here she comes." After he opened the door, Negi greeted Setsuna with a nod. "Hello, Setsuna-san. You came to pick up Konoka-san, right?"

"Yes, Negi-sensei." bowed slightly to greet her teacher.

"Please, come in and wait. She is changing now." Letting the door opened wider for his student to come in.

"Arigato." Setsuna walked into the dorm and greeted the red haired girl as well, "Good afternoon. "

"Good afternoon, Setsuna. Can we talk for a moment along the hallway?" asked Asuna.

"Sure." Turned back to the hallway with Asuna right behind her. "What is it?"

"It's about Konoka."

"What's happening to her?" immediately the swordswoman put on a serious face and was staring at the girl in front of her sharply.

"No, nothing big deal in fact." Shooking her head in negative and decided to play a trick on Setsuna for being a coward in relationship, "She seemed to have a great interest on a boy that she met in the omiai yesterday. Hmm, what's his name...Shin...? Shinro? No, no, not. Shin... Ah! Shinji, that's it! Kurosaki Shinji. That's his name, if I'm not mistaken. They are going out tomorrow."

Observing Setsuna's facial expression when she was speaking. She wasn't lying the whole stuff. Konoka did tell her about this boy but sure Konoka did not interest in this boy... Yea, true, this boy is handsome and talented. But, that's all he abled to do, to catch just a little bit of attention from Konoka.

Setsuna's face changed into a painful look immediately. 'Is it real? Stay cool, Setsuna. Ojousama has her right to be with whom. Surely it won't be me. What do I afford to give? A half demon like me should be grateful could be her friend, nothing more I should hope for. And I don't deserve that happiness. Maybe I'll check the details about this boy, if ojousama really is going to be with him. Yea, have to make sure it.'

Taking a sharp inhale, she managed to calm down and said, "Okay. I'll check anything about him. Thanks for telling. I'll consider ojousama's safety and happiness foremost. Hopefully, he is a good guy."

Sensing that Setsuna had not understood her true intention, Asuna sighed disappointed. 'She's really too overhead...Maybe i should speak in Konoka's way, Setsuna is just too perfect. Perfect till blind herself with love.'

"Maybe you should go check about him now. I doubt he is the perfect guy for Konoka. So you better get going. I'll help you to think of an excuse for your original plan with Konoka."

"Alright. Arigato, Asuna-san. That's really an important matter. I'll go check about him now." After she bowed to Asuna, Setsuna rushed away to find details about the Kurosaki Shinji.

"Yea, I wouldn't thank myself yet. Why did I help them to lie?" whispered Asuna with the volume that only she could hear it alone.

Straight after that, the door of the dorm behind her opened, revealing a beautiful Konoka, "Hey Asuna. Eh… Where's Secchan? Negi-kun said she had arrived."

"She has a mission suddenly. She wanted me to say sorry to you." Immediately, Asuna thought of an excuse.

"O… Okay... Thanks for telling." replied a disappointed Konoka while turning back to the dorm.

--

End of first chapter.

Translation for the Japanese words:

Omiai- arranged marriage

Ojousama- young mistress

Kawaii- cute

Hai- Yes

Aniki- elder brother

Neechan-elder sister

Arigato- thank you

Here goes for the first chapter. Hope you guys like it, and reviews please!


	2. Chapter 2 Konoka's jealousy

Hi, guys! Thanks for waiting and reviewing. Here's the second chapter.

Rebanex - Thanks for the review! I'll try to make them as adorable as I can.

Kimusume - I'm sorry for miss using the Japanese word. I already fixed it and I won't use any Japanese word except for the characters' names and some special cases after this chapter. As for the problem of grammar. I'm suffering headache about it. I'll try my best to improve. Thanks for your comment.

**Disclaimer **: Negima belongs to Ken Akamatsu.

--

**Chapter 2:** Konoka's jealousy

A few days from then, the swordswoman was distracted from Konoka by Asuna or Negi according to Chamo's plan.

They even made a successful view of Setsuna chating with another guy pleasantly to make Konoka jealous. But Konoka just ignored the feeling that was becoming stronger and stronger each time.

'What's this feeling? Jealous? I won't jealous of Secchan, but that boy made me want to land my little hammer on his head. What's wrong with me? Why I hate it when anyone chats with Secchan? It's been a long time since we last chatted. I wondered why Secchan has been so busy lately.' Her fists were clenched tight till the knuckles went white.

"Ano, Secchan." Konoka called out for her bodyguard. The class had ended and everyone was making their ways out of the classroom.

"Yes? What is it, ojousama?" When Konoka decided to punish her, Setsuna immediately cut her words off after she took a glimpse at the clock, "I got to go now, ojousama. If it isn't anything important, can we chat at the other time?"

Before she could speak a word, Setsuna was standing by the door of their classroom already. Konoka replied sadly, "Okay then... Just promise me, we will chat as soon as you have time."

"I promised that, ojousama. Bye!" replied Setsuna and disappeared from the door.

Unknown to them, the trio that planned all these were looking at them. The hurt face of the Konoe heiress had been clearly observed.

"I'm feeling sorry for Konoka, for making her hurt." said Asuna who always considers Konoka as her best friend.

"It's for her and Setsuna-san's sake. So we have to hang on. As we see, the plan does work out. It'll be soon for her to know what her true feeling is." Negi tried his best to comfort his companion.

--

At a peaceful night, most of the students of Mahora Academy had fallen asleep, but Konoka was not. She was confused about her feelings.

'I miss Secchan. I wonder what she is doing now. Sleeping I guess. But I ... I really want to talk to her. I can't wait anymore. I want to know what's keeping her away. Maybe she tries to distance herself from me again? No. No. NO! I don't want this happen. And I don't know what I'm feeling?! I'm gonna mad soon.'

And that's why, when the sleepy swordswoman had opened her door, she found her little mistress was standing infront of her in pyjamas with a depressed look.

"Ojousama! What ... Why are you here? You should be sleeping now. Wait, let me take Yuunagi and I'll walk you back to your dorm. It's unsafe to..."

Before Setsuna could finish her words, Konoka had hugged her tightly and cried non-stop on her shoulder. "Secchan … Secchan … I miss you."

Setsuna was stunned to the spot. But Konoka's sob made her feel bad. Hesitantly, she brought her arms up and hugged Konoka. The embrace slowly became tighter. Feeling Konoka was getting better by seconds, "Ojousama, let's get in first. I can't afford you getting sick by standing out here."

Gently, she pulled Konoka in and closed the door. Then, they sat on the lower bunk together. The brunette's act was making Setsuna confused and she felt bad for it. The last thing she wanted was to see Konoka cry. Always wishes her princess lives happily and blissfully forever.

Slowly, the swordswoman pulled away from the embrace and looked into the Konoe heiress' eyes, "Are you alright?"

"I... I just…" Swallowing down her coming up tears, Konoka continued, "I miss you Secchan. I haven't had the chance to be around you lately. Where've you been? Breakfast, recess or after school, you weren't around me. Are you avoiding me like three years ago? "

Finally realised what Konoka was crying about, Setsuna felt worse. 'What?! I never think about this before. Where did she get this idea from? I didn't avoid her. Hmm ... Let me think about this. I'm kinda busy these days. I bet this scared her. That's my fault. Why didn't I realize this earlier? Baka Setsuna! '

"O... ojousama." Although blushing, Setsuna spoke in a soothed voice, tried her best to make Konoka look at her, "I'm sorry to make you feel so, but I really didn't avoid you. I'm just busy recently. Gomenasai!"

"Really?" Looking at her knight desperately. Konoka felt better in Setsuna's embrace. It did comfort her, making her believe that Secchan is here, not away from her and foremost she felt safe and being cared deeply.

"Yes." The answer was given in a serious tone. "I'm terribly sorry to make you cry like this. I'm being careless and didn't realize what you're feeling these days and..."

"It's okay, Secchan... I think it's me who thought too much, thinking you're gonna leave me again and doubt about you. I am not a good friend. I should be the one who apologize. Sorry." The healer's voice was unstable. Now, she felt bad for her behaviour, but a lot better than before because she knew that the swordswoman was not leaving her and she was hugging her closely at that moment.

"No. No need to apologize. It's nothing. It's my fault for not realizing your feelings. I'm the one who's not being a considerate friend… Let's get you back to your dorm now. It's already midnight. I bet you are tired and you have to wake early tomorrow to make a wonderful breakfast for all of us, right?" A warm smile was given to Konoka. The princess nodded slightly against her knight's shoulder. "So, we should get going now, or else tomorrow you will wake up with a pair of panda eyes." Setsuna tried to lighten up the situation.

Konoka shook her head in negative. "I want to stay here overnight." With her puppy eyes and the lanes of dried tears on her face looking at Setsuna. "Please Secchan."

The lady knight sighed, knowing she had lost the battle before it started. "Okay then. I'll sleep at the upper bunk."

"You're gonna sleep here, on the lower bunk with me. Not up there." Setsuna's face flushed in deep crimson instantaneously.

"But...but ojousama, I shouldn't..." Before she could finish her sentence, Konoka had pushed her down on the bed.

"Secchan, it's Kono-chan, not ojousama. I told you many times, we are friends. We are even. No need to be formal. Now, sleep. Heehee..." Snuggling closer to her Secchan and laid her right arm over her shoulders.

Setsuna's whole body was frozen and blushing now. Her heart beat quickly, but soon she felt better and better, gaining comfort from Konoka. She even let Konoka to sleep on her shoulder and laid an arm on Konoka's waist, pulling her closer to herself.

'Secchan… It's good to have her by my side. She is so cute. I miss her so much even if I get to see her every day, but never be around her made me feel lonely. She is very important to me. My first friend and of course, my best friend too, Setsuna.' Somehow, Konoka managed to make the two of them facing each other and their foreheads touching the other's. The poor hanyou was shocked by their closeness and trying hard to calm herself down. She couldn't push away her princess since Konoka had just backed to her normal self and she understood just how much Konoka likes to stay close to her as much as she does too.

"Ne, Secchan. Can I follow you wherever you go tomorrow? "

"Huh? I... I don't think so. My job is not safe... and it might harm you, I wouldn't allow you to be hurt." Setsuna was getting nervous. She hadn't done investigating the Kurosaki Shinji guy.

"Pleaseee, Secchan…" Once again, the great swordswoman was defeated without a fight or even a quarrel.

"Guess I can have a day off..."

"Yes! … How about we go for a walk in the town tomorrow? Right after school?" Feeling Setsuna nodded, Konoka smiled happily and soon, she fell asleep peacefully in her knight's embrace.

'I'm gonna have a hard day tomorrow...' With the thought in mind, Setsuna fell asleep while holding her princess gently but protectively as well.

--

End of chapter 2

Translation for the Japanese words:

Baka- idiot

Gomenasai- sorry

Once again, please review! THANKS!


	3. Chapter 3 The morning of the date

Sorry for late updated! I had my final exam last month and somehow I was out of inspiration. Anyway, hope you all will like this chapter and review please! I'm sorry for my grammartical mistakes. Could anyone introduce me or be my Beta reader?

**Disclaimer:** Negima is belongs to Ken Akamatsu and certainly not mine, eventhough I'll be glad to own the characters.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3**: The Morning of the date

The next day,

'Nice dream, nice start for a new day. It's so warm today.' Setsuna hugged her pillow tighter. 'Weird, how could a pillow make a human sound... Just wake up and go training, Setsuna.'

When she opened her eyes and saw Konoka's face right in front of hers, the swordswoman screamed loudly, ''OJOUSAMA!!!".

Her face was just an inch away from the brunette's one.

"Shh, Secchan. It's still early... Let's continue to...sleep." said a sleepy Konoka. She was awoken by Setsuna's movements.

The Konoe heiress hugged her Secchan tighter since Setsuna never really out of her embrace yet.

"But...but o...ojousama, I...I have to go training now. I'm late awake than usual already." Setsuna tried her best to control the crimson blush of her face and fight against the desire to return Konoka's hug.

"Mou... Secchan. You said, Toooday willll be your offff dayyyyy. So take a rest. Just a day lack of practice won't do any harm.... Zzz..." And there our famous brunette went back to sleep with her head on the hanyou's chest. In order not to wake Kono-chan, Setsuna had to give up the idea of training in that morning.' Guess I'll have to train myself in the evening. Better let Kono-chan rest more. She had an exhausting day. '

Slowly, Setsuna laid back to her pillow and hugged Konoka closer to her, decided to let both of them rest in comfortable. 'Think back to yesterday, she really cares about me too much as a friend...no.. a good friend. I wonder will she be able not to cry when I have to leave her someday. It's just a matter of time for the dean to find her a forever partner, then she will get marry and I have to leave her to the care of her future husband. Yea, I knew that since long ago, didn't I? I will never be the one for her.'

Believing that her princess was sleeping, Setsuna whispered her mind out, "Someday in the future, I gonna leave your side, Kono-chan. It's just a matter of time till you marry to the right person. You will need a man who can protect you and assist you well in managing both magic associations. And when that time comes, I shall leave your side. Yea, I will take my leave. But Kono-chan, do you know that? Ever since you almost drowned in the river, I made a promise to myself that I, Sakurazaki Setsuna will always protect you and by your side, even after you married; even I only get the chance to stand in your shadow protecting you. I will keep the promise till the end of my life. "

She continued to speak while unconsciously stroking Konoka's long hair. "To tell the truth, I really hate to leave your side again, but knowing that you gonna live a blissful life with some other guy and watching what he gonna do with you, I know I'll lose control. Probably let my demon side take over me. That's why… that's why I have to leave till a safe distance apart from you. I hate myself, knowing someday I gonna hurt you again. But maybe a husband is more important to you, and then maybe you can forgive me and maybe even forget me. How I wish I could just be by your side forever, Konoka...... I really do. I... I love you. "

The last few words were merely a whisper from the Shinmeiryu student with a trail of tears on her face and slowly drifting to sleep with her precious one.

Unbeknownst to her, the healer was still awake and heard the whole confession with her eyes closed. Tenderly wiping away her knight's tears, Konoka looked at Setsuna's gentle face sadly, "Secchan..." She squeezed her best friend tighter and closer to herself.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a rather pleasant sleep, they went to Konoka's dorm which she was sharing with Negi and Asuna. It seemed that Negi had gone to somewhere else and not around the dorm. The heiress of Kansai and Kanto Magic Association went to change her clothing after she greeted her roomate. With such opportunity, Asuna decided to have a quick chat with Setsuna.

"Setsuna, could you tell me why Konoka was at your place yesterday? " Curiousity got her first.

" Errr, she thought I was gonna leave her again. So, she showed up at my dorm and asking me the reason why I'm not around her these few days. "

" Then, what you said to her and what you did? She stayed your room for a whole long night! " Thinking the duo may have an improvement, Asuna continued to ask.

" Nothing much. She just asked for permission to stay over night and be around me today. I bet Ojousama is still afraid that I'll leave her. Don't worry, I'll do my best to make her feel better... She had cried because of me, a lowly-breed. I'm responsible for those tears. " At this, the red-haired warrior felt the swordswoman's sadness. ' Sorry, Setsuna. Sorry, Konoka. I'm the one who should be responsible for these. '

" So, how about the Kurosaki guy? " Changing the subject and successfully. ' At least, she will be jealous on Konoka's behalf. '

" Actually he is a nice guy. I have checked his personal details, background of his family and chatted with his friends about him. All these told me he is a noble man and fits every need for being Konoka's husband, indeed he is a perfect guy for Konoka-ojousama in whatever situation. I...I'm glad ojousama found such person. " Setsuna's mood was downed instantaneously. She knew it by heart, this guy was a rival, but thinking that since Konoka really likes this guy, she decided to wish them happy forever sincerely, ' He is really good. Be happy with him, Ojousama.'

Asuna was totally defeated by Setsuna's behaviour, ' She really puts Konoka's happiness before everything and hell, she even can't see that she **IS** the perfect one for Konoka and what is she thinking!? This guy is nothing to Konoka but she already decided to give up without a fight... God! '

The bathroom door opened just in time, revealing them a beautiful and cute Konoka. She was wearing a light yellow shirt with a knee length blue dress matching Setsuna's blue long-sleeved shirt and light yellow jeans.

" Secchan, Asuna. Have you two done chatting? I'm done and ready to go now." asked the cheerful Konoe heir.

" Yea, sure we done. Get going you two. Bye. " waved to those two girls, Asuna whispered sadly in a voice that only herself could hear it, " It's still gonna be a long way for those two to be together. Damn two foolish souls. "

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of 3rd chapter.

The next chapter will be coming up on next week. I do hope that I can end this story by that time.


	4. Chapter 4 A wonderful date

Here you go, Chapter 4! I hope that my grammar did improve. Anyway, this story is going to the climax part soon.

mario123: Thanks for your review. Angsty? Setsuna? I believe that isn't much in her characteristics. Thanks again!

**Disclaimer:** Negima is Ken Akamatsu's work, not mine.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: A Wonderful Date

During the walk to the restaurant, Konoka tried to hold Setsuna's hand, but her knight was able to avoid her hand whenever neared hers. Sighing defeat, Konoka looked down at her own intertwined hands while walked silently. 'Can't hold Secchan's hand... I wonder if she avoids me purposely. Secchan…'

To her left, she saw the swordswoman was trying hard to avoid her glance and looked at the other side of view. Konoka sensed that something was wrong with her Secchan.

"What's wrong, Secchan? You seem to be distressed." Konoka was concerned about her precious friend.

"N... Nothing, Ojousama. I...I'm just not with my mind." shook her head repeatedly and waved nervously to the healer.

Ensured that something did not seem right with Setsuna, she decided to drop the punishment for the formality. "Tell me. I know something is bothering you. You avoid me since we left my dorm."

"It... It's nothing. Really." but Konoka's glare told her that such answer was not accepted. "Ok. I will tell you once we arrive at the restaurant. Can?"

Konoka's gaze softened, "Yes, Secchan. Just don't you try to lie to me or keep any secret to yourself without telling me, got it?"

Setsuna nodded. 'I really have to ask her then. Hopefully, she wouldn't mad at me for checking that Kurosaki-san. Gosh, how should I start it?'

Soon, the duo arrived at a restaurant that was beside beautiful scenery. There was a big windmill as a design of the western restaurant. Wood tables and chairs were prepared for outdoor seats and indoor seats as well.

Our two main characters took seat at indoor since the day was hot and they were being served soon.

After making order, Konoka started the conversation seriously, "Now, tell me. No lie. No secret."

"Yes, Kono-chan. Hmm. I have heard from Asuna-san that you...you seem to be interested in a boy named Kurosaki Shinji... " Setsuna mumbled carefully with the choice of her words.

Konoka seemed to be freeze on the spot. ' Kurosaki-san? Asuna! I just told her that guy is a bit funny, nothing else. What for she told Secchan?'

"That's the matter that is bothering you so much?" Question mark showed on the little mistress' face.

"I know I shouldn't have bothered your privacy, but as you insisted, I just have to say it out. And... And he really suits you, Ojousama. Indeed the perfect match." The shameful and blushing look clearly painted on the half demon's face, making Konoka to consider about what was Asuna's intention to tell Setsuna about the Kurosaki-san.

'There's got to be a reason for Asuna to tell Secchan such thing.' However, she considered this was unimportant now when she saw her protector's face was low and the hair that supposed to cover up Secchan's face had failed its duty miserably, perfectly showing her the pain and saddened look of Setsuna. 'Secchan...' Konoka was in depressed to see that.

"Hey, Secchan." Konoka said softly, "That guy isn't anything to me. So, don't let such person bother you. Ok?"

A slight nod was all Setsuna gave to her. The swordswoman did not convince by her statement. It was quite easy to look through Setsuna, since her facial emotion was the same as her mind and it obviously won't even hard for someone closes to her as Konoka to detect it.

"Secchan! Look at me, wouldn't you?!" It really made the brunette frustrated for once. "What Asuna told you was not true. I only thought that guy is a bit funny in talking and talented. Nothing else. No special feeling for that guy. Now, look at me."

Setsuna slowly turned her head up and faced her charge, "Sorry, Kono-chan. I...I just... worried, I guess."

"I got it now. Don't you dare to have such thought again. If there is any guy special for me, I'll tell you, I promise. We are best friends. Don't ever doubt that I won't tell you something like such." Konoka sighed. She was serious and really could not stand on her precious person to be jealous for nothing that is real.

"En. I know, I know." The food was just in time to save the lady-knight from blushing. She could not control the crimson to appear on her face, thinking that her princess took serious for her stupid thought. 'Ojousama did angry for such thing. I was silly, wasn't I? Thinking Ojousama in such a way. Of course, she will tell me. We are best friends, huh.' It made her frown a bit for her thought. 'Best friends...'

"Secchan, say ahhh." Decided to make her lovely knight getting over the matter, Konoka didn't mind to play a childish act, feeding her Secchan...

"O..ojousama!" And that was the time to pluck in the food. Setsuna's face was fully red. However, seeing the heir of Kansai and Kanto Magic Association laughed happily, she smiled shyly in return.

"And Secchan, not Ojousama, it's Kono-chan." patting Setsuna's nose as a punishment.

"Yes, Kono-chan. Now, your turn. Say ahh..." Decided to play in role too, Setsuna cut a part of the chicken chop and put in front of Konoka's lips.

Sure, Konoka ate it happily. Felt grateful indeed that the swordswoman opened up a bit today.

"Secchan, you are so cute..." Konoka wiped some dirt from Setsuna's cheek. 'And beautiful.... Beautiful Secchan, my angel knight. Why would Asuna tell her such thing? Trying to hurt my Secchan? ... Wait, when does Secchan become mine? '

She looked blankly at Setsuna's face and her hand still on the other's face. Concern and caring features immediately took over Setsuna. The swordswoman held Konoka's hand, which on her face before that, rubbing it with both her hands.

"Are you alright, Ojousama?" Finally gained back her sense, Konoka showed her cheerful grin making the lady-knight blushed.

"I'm fine, Secchan." A final decision had made that she should enjoy every moment with her Secchan now and stop thinking about Asuna's intention. The brunette took a hold of the spoonful soup, "Ne, Secchan. Drink some soup. "

After blowing the hot soup slightly, Konoka fed Setsuna. 'Indirect kiss...' Thinking this, the half demon blushed instantly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The couple left the restaurant as soon as they finished their breakfast and paid the bill. They walked down a street in town to the shops that were around there. Konoka had managed to cling on Setsuna's left arm along the whole walk, while the swordswoman blushed heavily and glanced around instinctively, feeling the awkward gazes from other people.

After four big shopping bags were on Setsuna's right hand, the duo decided to take a rest at the garden before making their way back to Mahora Academy. They sat on a bench and watched the kids who were at the playground. Those kids reminded them of their youth life.

"We used to play like them before." Konoka spoke softly. "I missed those days... So carefree and you were always by my side. Those are the happiest days in my life. "

"Ojousama…" Setsuna felt touched by her princess' words.

As soon as she heard the formality, Konoka frowned and pouted at Setsuna. "Kono-chan. Not ojousama."

"Err, Kono-chan." Spotted an ice-cream truck was stopped nearby, the lady-knight smiled at her mistress, "How about some ice cream? My treat."

"En..."

"Chocolate flavoured!" Together they said and laughed.

"Wait here. I'll go buy." Setsuna walked in a speed that faster than usual towards the truck.

This evoked a pain on Konoka's heart, seeing her precious Secchan going towards the truck. 'I wonder what this feeling is. Is it love? It hurts so much just by thinking Secchan apart from me. This feeling likes no others and special, especially Secchan is the only one can make me feel this way. It warms me up when Secchan is around and when Secchan is away, it hurts or maybe it's the same feeling when we were kids. Same when she left me those time... '

Too much in thought, she didn't realize that Setsuna had returned with two big cones of chocolate flavoured ice-cream.

"Hey, Kono-chan. " Tilted her head up and without purposely, hit Setsuna's hand in progress, sending one of the ice cream dropped to the pathway.

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry. I'm too into my thoughts. Sorry, Secchan." Konoka looked apologetically towards her protector.

"It's okay. I'll just go buy another. Are you truly fine?" Setsuna's concerned gaze made Konoka's heart pounding quickly.

"I...I'm fine. Don't worry." A reassuring smile had given as an answer.

"Okay. Take this and eat first. I'll go buy another now." Holding the cone up for Konoka to take.

Instead of taking the ice-cream, the healer pulled Setsuna down and made her sit beside. "No need, Secchan. We can share this. It's enough for us. "

The swordswoman blushed immediately, making Konoka giggled at the sight. "But...but..."

"No buts, Secchan." Grabbed on Setsuna's hand which was holding the cone, Konoka licked the ice-cream, "Now, your turn, Secchan. Come on. Taste it. It's good."

Obediently, Setsuna licked a bit, completely flushing in progress.

"It isn't that bad, is it?" the brunette smiled happily at Setsuna while taking another lick and bite the cone a bit.

'Indirect kiss. Twice in a day. I'm too lucky today.' The blushing Setsuna thought.

'Secchan... I'll make sure you are happy everyday and... I won't let you alone. I swear.' Looking into her guardian's dark eyes, didn't even hear the hanyou calling her.

"Ojousama! Ojousama!" waving her palm in front of the princess's face.

"Secchan! It's Konochan!" Hit Setsuna slightly on arm.

"O... Alright. Are you ok, Konochan? You've been spacing out a lot today, something is bothering you too?" Worry was immensely overwhelmed Setsuna.

"No, no. I'm fine, Secchan. I'm just thinking to cook what for dinner today. How about I cook your favourite dishes, Secchan?" Licked the ice cream and fed her Secchan with some again, making Setsuna's blush returned, 'Love huh...is it?'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of chapter 4.

Thanks for reading and review please! Just left click the icon under this. Please…


	5. Chapter 5 The attack

Now, here is the chapter 5 for What's This Feeling. Hope you guys like it.

**Disclaimer**: Negima belongs to Ken Akamatsu, not me.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 5**: The Attack

"Behind you, Secchan!" Setsuna turned around just in time and made a defence move. Without hesitation, she released another Shinmeiryu technique.

"Zanganken!" The cloaked figure jumped backward to avoid the attack, but right after that, the other attacker ran towards Setsuna with another great hit. There wasn't enough time for Setsuna to react. "Argh!"

"Secchan!" Fortunately, the wound wasn't deep since Setsuna had managed to block the further movement of the sword. Konoka and Setsuna were on their way back to the dorm, suddenly out of nowhere, two cloaked figures made a surprise attack. The figures were using swords as their weapons and the cloaks made them look mysterious. Now, Setsuna and the enemies were moving as fast as the speed of light. The healer couldn't even catch a sight of her knight. 'So fast. I never know Secchan could move in such speed, although I always believe she could do better than usual.'

There were only three moving shadows and the sound of sparring, sword against sword with powerful strength. 'Secchan... Oh God, please let her win this fight and end all of this. Secchan has to be fine.' Konoka hated herself more by every second passed at the moment for she couldn't do anything but standing here, looking at her dearest friend protected her with everything, risked her own life just to make sure she was doing fine as usual.

"Ojousama! Try to contact Negi-sensei and Asuna-san. We need enforcement! I can't hang on any longer." Truth to her words, several wounds was craved on her body as the proof of enemies' succession in harming her. But the Shinmeiryu master wasn't any worse than the enemies' conditions, they were suffering injuries same as hers.

The heir of Kansai and Kanto magic association gasped as she caught a glimpse of blood seeping out one of Setsuna's deep wounds. 'Secchan...secchan... You did too much for me.' Quickly, she took out her pactio card, hoping to contact the young teacher before everything was too late.

The taller cloaked figure motioned to the other as an order to stop Konoka from contacting Negi. Even so, they shouldn't underestimate her bodyguard. Another Shinmeiryu technique was given to them as a reward for stepping forward.

"Raimeiken!" Fierce glare was shot towards the taller figure. "Don't you dare to harm Konoka-ojousama!" Then, she slide towards the enemies and continued the fight with multiple special techniques of the Shinmeiryu non-stop.

"Negi-kun! Can you hear me?!" Telepathy was connected between Konoka and Negi. "We are under attack! Send help quickly! Secchan can't stand on this any---Secchan!"

The shorter figure somehow managed to slash Setsuna's back and this was an immensely harmful hit. Instantaneously, Setsuna jumped away from the enemies and stayed a far distant. She was losing too much blood and felt that her strength was lesser in progress. 'There isn't much time for me to think now. I must protect Kono-chan till Negi-Sensei arrives.'

"Secchan! Let me heal that first!" Konoka ran towards Setsuna. Worry and concern for the half demon had completely taken over the brunette as she saw those precious bloods of her dear. "Please..."

"But Ojousama, ---" Setsuna pushed Konoka away just in time as the slash came which aimed towards the healer. "Watch out!"

Pointing the sword towards the enemy, Setsuna coolly warned him or her, "I told you, I wouldn't let you hurt her! Kill me before you can even lay a finger on Ojousama! Zanganken!"

"Wind of the Eastern God blows against the enemies!" Konoka released a spell which she had newly learned from Evangeline, the vampire. The enemies were hurt out of their expectations for they thought the Ojousama was not an offence magus.

"Ojousama!" The princess and her lady knight locked eyes, a brief communication was made.

"Just let me help you, Secchan." With such a serious expression, Setsuna knew that she had to give in to her wish and nodded slightly.

Concentrated her power, Setsuna had her wings wide out and prepared to attack the enemies again. She had a main target in her mind, she will take over most attack in order to let Konoka has more time for preparing another spell safely. Surprise, the two girls had made an excellent combination of attack; the two figures were feeling stressful for such fight.

Unfortunately to the princess and her knight, those two had trained by pair for long time and experiences. They had managed to distract Setsuna far enough from Konoka. The taller figure took over all Setsuna's attack and started a few counter attacks, making Setsuna barely had the chance to defences Konoka and I mean barely, not no.

Seeing her shorter opponent was nearby her charge now, the hanyou shouted loudly, "Konoka!"

Although the yell was loud, Konoka had too concentrated on her spell, a spell which can send great hit towards the enemies, for now that had taken over all her consciousness to the surrounding. She knew this was dangerous to herself, but she trusted her Secchan will handle the enemies well and that cost her best friend's everything included her life.

Gliding in an extreme speed, Setsuna left herself wide open for any attack just in order to be by Konoka's side. Indeed, she succeed in defending the healer, though she had gained another two threaten hits. One was on her left wing for she turned over from the taller figure, as the other was gained for the sake of her Kono-chan. She had taken over the hit for her beloved and bloods splashed out from the latest wound, too deep that had broken a few of her ribs. 'Kono-chan...'

Right then, the spell had done and released without failure. Immensely white light all over in a huge diameter as Konoka was the centre point. That truly made the enemies hurt effectively and lost their consciousness for such powerful hit. Although those two cloaked figures had dropped to the earth almost same time as Setsuna, the difference was Setsuna had half-consciousness.

Happiness overwhelmed the brunette as she successfully let out the spell and dropped to her knees for her strength had drained out as the spell. By then, she was aware of the reason for Setsuna not by her side and hugged her to avoid the fall. Quickly, she opened her eyes and searched for the half demon. Worry and panic overcame everything she was feeling now. A huge pool of blood which belonged to a person by the name of Sakurazaki Setsuna and the owner was in the middle of that. The healer was shocked, "Secchan! Secchan!"

Without a second thought, she pushed herself up and ran towards the swordswoman's side. Seeing Setsuna was conscious, she let out a relieved sigh without knowing that she had hold on. Gently, she laid Setsuna's head on her laps, caressing her cheek. "Secchan." Still the pain was immense as her Secchan was bleeding so much.

"Nice... attack, Kono-chan---" Coughing out blood, the hanyou couldn't even finish her sentence. Her breathing was tight and gasping for air.

"Don't talk, Secchan! Save your strength. I'll heal you now. Just hang on!" The princess took out her pactio card and prepared to use her artefact. It seemed that the fate was not by their sides; Konoka had no strength to call out her healing fans. All her power had been used for the attack spell. "Oh god, why can't I use my power?! Secchan! No, no! Don't sleep." Tears were flowing down on Konoka's cheeks.

Strength was draining out of Setsuna's body quick. Her eyelids were heavier by the time passed by. "I...I'm s...sorry, Ko..Kono...chan."

"Secchan. Secchan." That hurted the healer deeply, looking her precious one going to be gone. "I have something to tell you. Just listen to me and don't sleep!"

The words evoked the dying hanyou's confusion. "I heard what you said this morning, Secchan."

Immediately, Setsuna's eyes wide open for some time and afraid was the only thing Setsuna felt now. 'She knew now! Damn it! ... But, but it's okay now. I'm going to die soon. So, it's alright. And I'm glad that she is safe now.'

"Secchan." Getting back attention from the shocked swordswoman, Konoka continued speaking softly, "It's fine with me and I want you to know I won't leave you alone. I swear, Secchan!"

'It's feeling easy to say it out now. I should know that since long ago, that--- "I love you too, Secchan." Unusually, a slight tint of redness was painted on Konoka's face.

Once again, Setsuna was surprised by Konoka and totally lost her words. "Ko...Kono-chan!"

"Secchan, please don't leave me alone. Stay with me, Secchan. I really love you." Tears splattered on her cheeks and love was found in Konoka's eyes. Setsuna was touched by her words, but she knew that she had lost too much of blood and weak enough to die soon.

"I... I'm... truly sorry... Kono-chan..." And there she had gone with her consciousness.

"Secchan! Secchan! Don't die, Secchan!" The feeling of afraid to lose her beloved one overwhelmed Konoka.

"Konoka! Setsuna!" "Konoka-san!" Negi and Asuna had arrived by the time. Of course, Chamo, the ermine was along. "Setsuna-neechan!"

"She had lost too much of blood." Negi was checking Setsuna's condition while Konoka holding her so tightly. "Her pulse was so weak and almost gone."

"We gotta do something, Negi! Think! Quick!" Asuna was frightened by the scene. Her friends were covered by bloods.

"But... I can't heal such big wound!" The young teacher was not a heal mage as we all know.

Briefly think about the situation, Chamo immediately jumped down from its aniki's shoulder and drew the pactio circle.

"Right, the pactio!" Understood its intention, Asuna and Negi instantly helped Konoka to bring Setsuna forward into the middle of the circle.

"Thanks, Chamo-kun!" Konoka was touching by her friend's quick motion.

As soon as the circle was completely drawn out and checked, Konoka kissed Setsuna without much waiting, not even a second. 'So soft... I love you, Secchan, so stay with me forever!'

"Pactio!" Pinkish light spread brighter than usual.

"This sure is a special case." Asuna mumbled as she was surprised by the difference of this pactio. She had seen so many pactio done by Negi with the others, but none had such bright light. A pactio card appeared out of nowhere in the air and slowly laid on the floor.

Konoka pulled away as she felt Setsuna's breathing. A wide smile was waiting for the healed girl.

Eyelids slowly opened up, "Kono-chan?" Eyes locked with the healer's eyes. A truly beautiful moment.

"Welcome back, Secchan."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of chapter 5.

Alright, here goes another chapter, but wait! This is not the end yet.

In fact, I had lost this chapter after my laptop had reformated. This one is my rewrite version and wasn't best as before one. Sadly to tell so.

Anyway, reviews please! Click the icon below! Thanks XD


End file.
